Little France
by coin1996
Summary: France has been changed back to little France and England has to take care of him well trying to get the spell to turn him back. Lot's of Fluff! FrUk so ya tell me if you would like to see a part two are not!


"Angleterre this is not funny!" France yelled from the front door. He jumped up and down trying to take hold of the door handle. "Let me in right now Angleterre!" France yelled. England opened the door and looked around for the French man but saw no one.

"France?" England asked as he looked around more.

"I'm down here you stupid tea drinking Britt!" France yelled. England looked down to see France. He was very little and he glared up at England. He was wearing some kind of dress and England smiled at that. France was a kid! He couldn't help it. The Britt busted out laughing and France looked away with a blush on his face.

"France you're a kid!" England yelled as he fell to the floor laughing. France glared at the nation.

"Shut up Angleterre! This is not funny at all! I woke up this morning to find that I was little! You know how hard it was to get here! There where woman calling me cute and asking where my mommy was! On top of that there were some creepy pervert's asking me stuff and touching me." France crossed his arm's over his chest and growled. "You better turn me back!" France yelled.

"No way this is the best! The other nation's would gat a kick out of this!" England said. He was then kicked in the knee by the small nation. "Ow! Bloody frog I should kill you." England hissed.

"Ha! Can't touch me Angleterre. I'm a child. You're get arrested for abuse. I'm untouchable." France stuck his tong out and England glared at him. "Well that is in less you turn me back. Then you can beat me up as much as you're cold dead heart desires." France smirked. England got up and scoffed.

"Fine. I'll start looking into how to change you back. Just get in here and shut the bloody door. Also sit on the couch and don't move." England said. France nodded and walked in the house closing the door and walking into the living room. England gave him the remote and sighed. "Like I said. Stay here. Do not move." England said.

"What if I have to use the bath room?" France asked.

"Well then go. You know where it's at." England stated.

"But you told me not to move." France said.

"Well if you have to use the bloody bath room than go use it. Other than that don't move." England hissed.

"What if I get hungry. I didn't get to eat this morning since I am only about three feet tall." France said. England glared at him.

"The order pizza I don't blood care!" England yelled.

"You not a very nice person." France stated looking to the T.V.

"And you're a bloody frog!" England yelled.

"I wouldn't be here if not for the fact you turned me into a child!" France yelled back.

"I didn't do any thing frog! Now act you're age!" England stated.

"Act moi age. Fine. England! I'm hungry make me food! I hate this show change the channel! England! Come on make me food! I want something to drink!" France whined. England snapped and stomped his foot.

"You want to be a child then I'll treat you like one." England hissed. France blinked and raised an eye brow.

France scoffed as he stud in the corner. He was not pleased. Not pleased at all.

"Stupid Angleterre." France said.

"I heard that frog! No stay quite no talking!" England yelled. France sighed and looked at the white wall in front of him. He was so bored. He had been standing there for over five minutes and it didn't take a genies to to see that he was overly tired of standing in one spot for so long.

"England?" France asked softly.

"What?" England asked back as he looked though his old book's.

"Can I use the bath room?" France asked. England sighed and at this.

"Fine. Go use the bath room and then come right back." England said. France moved out of the boring corner and walked out of the study he was locked in with the Britt and walked down the hall. He looked at the painting's on the wall's as he walked down the hall way. He was not a happy person today. As he got to the bath room he noticed how big it was. It was way bigger then he thought.

"I wonder." France looked to the sink and smiled. He had a plan.

**~~~Le Time skip~~~**

"Angleterre?" France asked as he looked into the study.

"What is it France?" England asked.

"Well I was just thinking you should take a break from your work and play with me." France smiled. England blinked.

"Is you're head on right?" England asked.

"Oui why would it not be England?" France asked. England blinked.

"France you're not losing your mind are you. If so there's no time to play we have to look up this spell." England looked faster and France laughed a bit.

"Non cher. I am not losing my mind. I'm just board. I want to play a game." France said. England sighed. "After all kid's can be picky about the game's you play." France said. England sighed.

"Alright only for an hour or so." England said. France smiled and ran into the room pulling England with him out of the study and down the hall. He pulled the Britt out side and England looked to the nation. The sun was hot and high in the sky. "What are you doing?" England asked. Just then water hit his forehead and France laughed.

"Angleterre I got you! Head shot you're dead!" France laughed.

"Best two out of three." England said as he grabbed the hose and shot the water out of it at France. The small nation was socked and shot more with the toy gun hitting England with the water.

"This is not far!" France yelled. England only laughed at this and sprayed the smaller nation more. France laughed and tried to duck and cover behind the bushes and hit from the water.

"France? Come out come out where ever you are." England called out. France covered his mouth trying not to laugh. It was hard not to. The water had socked the outfit he was wearing but that didn't matter. It was way better than standing in the corner. "France?" England asked. France looked around the bush and smiled as he shot England's back. England put his hand over the wet spot on his back and turned around to only get shot more by France. He dropped the hose and tried to cover his face but France kept shooting. He moved closer and took the hose from the Britt and used his own weapon ageist him.

"Take that England!" France yelled. England laughed as he got socked from the smaller nation and France laughed at him.

"Thank's France now I'm wet." England said. France laughed.

"Not in the kind of way I wished though cher." France said. England blinked and glared at the nation.

"I had that one coming." he stated and rung out his top. Water poured down on to the walk way and France laughed at the Britt.

"I can see why America had so much fun over here." France said. England blinked.

"What do you mean?" England asked. France walked over to England and handed him back the hose.

"When he would come visit Canada he use to talk about the game's you use to play. When you get in to them you even forget that I myself is older than you." France said. England blinked and then scoffed.

"I don't bloody care. You're a git. At the second you're a child so I'll treat you like one." England said. Just then he noticed the sun going down and looked at his watch. "And right now it's bed time. So come along. After a bath where get you in to bed." England said. France followed the Britt and as the two walked into the house he took England's hand. England looked at the nation but really didn't do any thing. France smiled and kept his pace with England.

"England what are you going to do?" France asked. England stopped and handed France a shirt with a towel.

"Well. Well you are in taking a bath I will cook." England said. France paled.

"I'm kind of in the mood for pizza." France smiled. England blinked and nodded.

"I guess I could call up the pizza place and have them deliver." England said. France smiled and nodded.

"Alright! Do that and I'll take my bath." France said.

"Then I'll look for the spell again." England smiled. France couldn't help it. England looked so cute with such a real smile on his face. The one's he see's are alway's fake holding back the hurt that nation had but this was a real one. One he hadn't seen in a while. France nodded and walked into the bath room shutting the door well England went into his study. After he called in the pizza he looked back to his book's. "Let's see." he said softly. He really didn't know what he was looking for but he knew it had to do with ageing." England sighed as he got a head ach. He was looking for some spell any thing to turn the frog back. Then he saw it. He looked it over and sighed.

"Cher? what's wrong?" France asked. England looked up and smiled at France.

"Well chap look's like you're be a kid in till tomorrow." England said. France blinked and nodded he was kind of sad about that. He and England had got along so well and yet tomorrow it will be all yelling and hitting again.

"Alright!" France yelled and the door bell went off. England got up and France ran for the door. Really he was upset he had to change back so fast he kind of liked being cared for by the Britt. The only thing wrong is that he loved England and just didn't know how to tell him.

**~~~Le Time Skip~~~**

The Two finished their food and France yawned. He was tired. Really tired. He couldn't even keep his eyes open. England cleaned up every thing and smiled at the tired French man. He picked the boy up and France gave him a confused look.

"Angleterre?" France asked.

"Yes?" England asked walking down the hall and shutting off the light's.

"Thank you." France said and his breath slowed down. England laughed lightly not to wake the nation and walked into the extra room. He sat the French man down on the bed and tucked him in before he walked out of the room and into his own. After his own bath he snuggled into his bed and closed his eyes. He couldn't wait to go to sleep. It was nice to know he wasn't all alone for once but he still didn't want France to leave. France kind of grow's on you after a while. The Britt was half way asleep when a small voice woke him up.

"Cher?" France asked from the side of the bed. England opened his eyes and looked to the small nation.

"Ya?" he asked. France moved from foot to foot and England smiled a bit. He looked like America when he had a bad dream. "Had a bad dream?" England asked. France looked up to him shocked and nodded a bit.

"Oui." he said softly. England moved over a bit and patted the bed.

"Alright. Just because I'm nice you can sleep with me tonight." England said. France nodded and got up on the bed. He crawled under the cover's and moved England's arm so it was around him. Then after a while the two started to drift off.

"England?" France asked. He moved so he could see England's face.

"What?" England asked. He was half asleep and didn't open his eyes.

"Good night." France said. England smiled.

"Right. Good night France." he said and fell asleep. France kissed England's cheek and then closed his eyes drifting off into his slumber.

**~~~Le Time Skip~~~**

England woke up as the sun came in though his window. He moved a bit and snuggled into the warmth that was behind him. He really didn't want to wake up. He was relaxed and really could go back to sleep. He could feel arm's wrap tighter around him. A hand moved some hair out of his face and he could feel soft warm lip's on his cheek. England's eyes opened a bit and he looked up to see France's smiling face. He sighed and closed his eyes again.

"Don't say a word. The second you speak will be the second I kick you out of here." England said. France didn't talk. He just snuggled down behind the Britt and hugged him again. England sighed and moved back into the warmth again. A hand stroked his face and he let a smile come to his face.

"Cher?" France asked. England sighed.

"What?" he asked. France kissed the back of England's neck and smiled.

"Je t'aime." France said. Softly. England looked back a bit and France kissed his lip's softly. England kissed him back and then pulled away.

"I hate you." England said. France blinked.

"Wait! Why!" he asked England smiled a bit and kissed France again.

"Because you are a spoiled brat." England stated. France laughed at this.

"Love you too cher." France smiled. England rolled his eyes.

"You better or next time you're be a frog." England stated. France looked to England with a raised eye brow.

"You're have to kiss the frog to get the prince back." France said. England rolled his eyes and moved so he could kiss France again. He stopped only an inch from France's lip's and smiled.

"So worth it." he said shutting France up with a kiss. France smiled into the kiss and moved sp he pushed England back on the bed. After all that the two were never the same. America often wondered why ever time he tried to call England the Britt would be yelling or telling the American he was busy. Since when was England busy?

**The End~.**

* * *

Alright here is some fluff! Hope you liked it~! I don't own Hetalia!


End file.
